


De-Aged Kolivan

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Kolivan is de-aged. How does his pack handle their leader looking (but not acting) like a kit?





	De-Aged Kolivan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz.

"De-Aged Kolivan"

Keith could tell something was off before he even woke up all the way. He knew he had fallen asleep cuddling Kolivan. He also had had a death grip on his leader's braid, which was a habit of his if he didn't want Kolivan to leave before he woke up. However, there was someone smaller cuddled up against him. Confused, Keith cracked an eye open and was convinced he was still asleep and was having a really strange dream. Why else would there a kit version of Kolivan cuddled up against him? Keith couldn't help the confused whine that escaped him, which roused Antok, who had been on Kolivan's other side.

"What's wrong, kit?" Antok said with a yawn. Keith didn't have to answer, because Kolivan rolled over and snuggled into Antok's chest. The second-in-command's eyes popped open and widened at Kolivan's condition. "Kolivan?"

Antok reached out and petted Kolivan's headfur, effectively rousing the leader. Kolivan yawned and looked up at Antok. "Antok, what is it?"

"'Van, you're a kit again."

Kolivan looked down at himself, hoping Antok wasn't right. He looked back up at Antok. Antok could tell that his leader was distressed and was fighting the kit instincts that were beginning to surface. Antok petted Kolivan's headfur again, undoing his braid as well, before pulling him onto his lap. Antok began purring and rumbling to their leader, who was still fighting the kit instinct to melt under the affection and purr back. He did purr back though. Antok swiftly redid Kolivan's braid as he had a feeling Kolivan wasn't going to stay in the nest. Their leader had a bad habit of overworking himself, which was bad enough when he was an adult, but now with the body of a kit, it was downright detrimental to his health. "'Van, you really should stay here."

"You know I can't, Antok. There are matters that I must attend to," Kolivan insisted.

Keith had been listening in on the conversation and tried to think of a way to get Kolivan to stay in the nest, at least for a little while. Well, he had been rudely awakened and wanted to sleep some more. Keith took a deep breath and whined, catching the attention of the two awake Blades.

Kolivan whipped his head around so quickly if his braid was its normal length, it would have smacked Antok in the face. As it was, it was shorter, so it just moved over his shoulder to lay against his back. "What is it, kit?"

Antok suppressed a grin. Kolivan calling Keith a kit was a habit, but right now Kolivan was younger than Keith.

"I was wanting to cuddle you while I took a short nap before breakfast."

None of the Blades were able to deny either of their kits' requests for cuddles. Kolivan slid off Antok's lap and cuddled Keith against him. It was a little awkward, but Kolivan ran his claws through Keith's hair, eliciting a purr from him. Just then, Keith could feel Regris's tail wrap around one of his legs like his brother was apt to do. The eldest kit also buried his face in the longer strands of Keith's hair and purred too. Keith's eyes grew too heavy to keep open, so he let them slide closed. Unbeknownst to Keith, his plan to keep Kolivan in the nest was a success. Their leader was still tired, and being younger than Keith made him need more naps. No matter how much he fought it, Kolivan still fell asleep, curled around Keith's head.

Antok was proud of their currently middle kit. He realized what Antok had been trying and failing to do and used his own needs to get it done. Keith still didn't act much like a kit, but he did like his naps. Maybe he would be able to get Kolivan to at least nap while he was a kit.

By this time, Thace and Ulaz were waking up. Antok whispered to them, "Keep quiet, but we have an issue."

Thace and Ulaz looked over at Antok. Thace asked in a hushed voice, "What issue?"

"Kolivan is a kit again," was Antok's reply.

Immediately, Thace's and Ulaz's eyes found their little leader curled up with their kits, all three of them asleep. Thace smiled at them. "As long as this isn't permanent, it might be a good thing. He does need a break."

"Unfortunately, he won't take a break. I already tried to convince him to, but he was adamant that he carry on with his regular work load. Fortunately, Keith was able to get him to stay in the nest for at least a little while."

"When he wakes up, I will need to examine him to determine whether this is temporary or not," Ulaz mentioned.

"Of course," Antok replied.

Thace couldn't take his eyes off of Kolivan. "He's adorable."

"You better be talking about one of our kits," came a sleepy response.

Antok bent down and gently bumped his forehead against the back of Kolivan's head. "He's talking about you, 'Van."

Kolivan growled a little but stopped when there was a sharp tug on his braid. His gaze dropped to his braid, and he saw Keith's hand wrapped around it. Keith didn't move his head or open his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep. No growling."

Kolivan settled back against Keith's head. He nosed Keith's hair. "Go back to sleep, kit. It's all right."

Keith seemed to relax between the other two kits, releasing Kolivan's braid. Regris was the only one who hadn't woken up yet, but that was normal. Regris loved to sleep in, especially if he was curled up with someone. His favorite pack member to curl up with was Keith, so he tended to wake up when Keith left the nest.

"Kolivan? Can you come with me to the med bay? We need to determine how this happened and if it's temporary," Ulaz stated. Kolivan nodded and nuzzled Keith hair a tick before uncurling himself and following the doctor to the med bay.

%%%

"Hop up here, Kolivan, and we'll see what I can find out."

Kolivan climbed up onto the examination bed. Ulaz grabbed his instruments. He started examining the kit his leader had become and asking him questions. "Does anything hurt?"

"No."

"Does anything feel strange?" Ulaz shined a light in Kolivan's eyes.

"No."

"What was the last thing you remember before waking up this morning? " Ulaz felt Kolivan's chest and around his back, checking his ribs.

"Keith falling asleep with my braid in his hands."

"Have you been on any missions recently?" Ulaz had a feeling his leader had defied doctor's orders and went on a solo mission recently.

"Define recently."

"Kolivan," Ulaz growled.

"It was just a quick reconnaissance mission to the recently liberated planet. I didn't interact with anyone except for the leaders of the planet. They gave me this strange tea."

Ulaz suppressed the urge to pinch his nose. "I'll send for samples of the tea. In the meantime, you should act on any kit instincts you have, Kolivan."

"I can't do that, Ulaz. There is much work to be done." Kolivan slid off the examination bed. "I'll be in my office."

Ulaz watched the little leader go and sighed. It had been worth a shot. He shook his head and put in a request for a couple of Blade operatives to acquire the tea from the planet Kolivan had been to. He headed down to grab a bite to eat for breakfast and was surprised that none of his pack was there. He ate his breakfast quickly and made another plate up. He knew Kolivan wouldn't want to be seen by anyone other than his pack. Ulaz brought the plate to Kolivan's office and called through the door, "Kolivan, it's Ulaz. Can I come in for a tick?"

"Yes."

Ulaz opened the door enough to slip inside with the plate and closed the door behind him. He brought the plate over to Kolivan's desk, where the kit was sitting. Ulaz couldn't see much of their leader behind the enormous desk. If the situation didn't still have so many unknowns, Ulaz might have laughed. He did try to keep the smile off his face though. Ulaz loved kits, and that's exactly what his leader was at the moment; a kit who was trying to do the workload of an adult...kind of what Keith liked to try to do.

"Here, Kolivan. I figured you didn't want to be seen like this, so I brought you a plate. You still need to eat. Your body is that of a kit. Don't forget to give it what it needs. You tell Keith not to fight his kit instincts, and I find you doing that very same thing. Lead by example, and he may follow. Speaking of Keith, I need to go check on our pack. None of them were at breakfast."

"Strange. If the base was less active, I would join you."

"I know. Please try not to work too hard, Kolivan." Ulaz stepped closer and nuzzled Kolivan's head. The little leader returned the nuzzles, trying not to melt under the affection.

"Go check on our pack."

Ulaz couldn't help but give a small lick to one of Kolivan's cheeks like he did to their two kits. Kolivan sat behind his desk, slightly stunned at Ulaz's actions. He shook his head and redoubled his attempt at focusing on the reports.

%%%

Ulaz entered the nest room and saw Antok, Thace, and Regris were still asleep. He knew Antok had been up earlier, so he wasn't surprised to see he had fallen back asleep. He wasn't surprised at Thace sleeping either. His mate wasn't a morning being at all. Regris hadn't woken up yet...but wait! Where was Keith?

'Regris usually wakes up when Keith leaves the nest, but Keith's not here and Regris is still asleep,' Ulaz thought. He left his three pack members asleep and went to hunt for their errant kit. Knowing Keith as well as he did, Ulaz headed for the training hall, hoping for the kit's sake that he was wrong.

He wasn't wrong...not entirely. Keith was in the training hall, but it didn't look like training...and at the same time it did. Ulaz cocked his head as he watched Keith move slowly. His eyes were closed, and he had his Marmora blade in its short sword form in his right hand. It almost looked like a dance. Ulaz didn't want to disturb the kit, especially since his eyes were closed and his sword was in his hand. He was very surprised when Keith spoke up. His eyes were still closed, and he was still doing that strange, slow dance-like movement with his blade. "I know you're there, Ulaz. You can talk. You won't distract me."

"What are you doing, kit?"

"It's a combination of Tai Chi and sword warm-ups."

"Why haven't you eaten yet?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Not a good answer, kit."

Keith opened one eye to look at Ulaz. He saw no humor in his features. He stopped doing the movement and opened his other eye. "But if I try to eat when I'm not hungry, I could get sick."

Ulaz approached Keith, who shifted his blade back to knife form and sheathed it, and wrapped his arms around the kit. Ulaz nuzzled his hair and gave him tiny cheek licks. Keith purred and returned the nuzzles. "You are a kit, Keith. There are several things kits need. You aren't doing a few of them. Most importantly, you don't eat enough or play."

Keith stopped purring long enough to whimper at Ulaz's admonishment. He didn't like disappointing his pack. Ulaz cupped Keith's face, rubbing his right cheek with his left thumb in a soothing manner. Keith whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ulaz drew Keith to his chest, petting his hair. "You're all right, kit. I'm not mad at you. You just need to take care of your kit needs." Keith rubbed his head against Ulaz's chest and hesitantly started purring. "That's better. Let's go wake up the rest of the pack. Somehow, Regris didn't wake up when you left the nest, and Thace and Antok fell back asleep as well."

Keith looked up at Ulaz. "Can I wake up Regris?"

"Do you plan on jumping on him?"

"If I'm allowed."

Ulaz chuckled and led Keith out of the training hall. "Of course, kit, and if you two happen to tussle and roll into Antok, that's even better."

The tick Keith got into their room he crouched, studying the locations of the two adult Blades, and then sprung into the nest, landing on Regris. Regris yelped and then proceeded to wrestle with Keith, who allowed them to roll into Antok. The largest Galra was jolted awake by the two kits wrestling in their nest. He snagged the two kits, one with his tail and the other by the tail.

Ulaz gently climbed into the nest next to his mate. He nuzzled him, gently urging him awake. Thace started waking up, responding to his mate's nuzzles, a purr rising in his throat. "Good morning, Ulaz."

"Good morning, Thace, even though the morning is half over with."

"I'm fine with that." Thace nuzzled his mate's neck, trying to draw him into cuddles.

Ulaz gently bumped his forehead against Thace's. "As much as I like this, I should go to the med bay. I am expecting a special delivery."

Keith's head popped up at that. "I could go and sign for it, Ulaz!"

Ulaz chuckled at Keith's enthusiasm. Keith had been allowed to sign for normal medical supplies, because he helped Ulaz in the med bay, and Kolivan insisted that it was a normal kit thing (Regris did the same thing with communications equipment Thace ordered). "Normal supplies you can sign for, kit, but this isn't a normal supply."

"Oh."

Antok ran a clawed hand over Keith's hair. "You're all right, kit. Let's get breakfast." He looked at Ulaz. "How's Kolivan?"

Ulaz sighed. "As far as I can tell, he's not in any danger and if what I suspect is true, this isn't permanent. However, if he had followed my orders, he wouldn't be in this situation."

Regris's ears pinned back. "Is something wrong with Kolivan?"

"Kolivan is in the body of a kit," Antok answered.

Regris's ears perked up. "He's a kit?!"

"Calm down, Regris," Ulaz cautioned. "He's not behaving like a kit."

"Technically, he's acting like a certain kit," Antok corrected, looking directly at Keith.

"I grew up on Earth and am considered an adult," Keith defended himself. "I never knew what being a kit entailed. I'm still not comfortable with these instincts."

Regris drew his younger brother into his arms. "It's all right, Keith. You'll get the hang of it." He looked at Ulaz. "Where is Kolivan?"

"In his office, going over reports. He wouldn't heed my advice to act on any kit instincts he has."

"He wouldn't listen to my advice about not working either," Antok added.

"Can we visit him?" Regris asked.

"Maybe after breakfast or we could bring him lunch and eat with him in his office," Ulaz said.

"Bring him lunch," both kits chorused.

"Lunch it is then." Ulaz grinned.

"In the meantime, you kits need food," Thace said.

"Not just the kits, Thace. You and Antok need to eat. I already ate and delivered a plate to Kolivan."

The rest of the pack got out of the nest and grabbed a light breakfast under Ulaz's watchful gaze. Regris and Keith both promised to eat more at lunch to make up for the light late breakfast.

After breakfast, Ulaz returned to the med bay, Thace went to the communications room, Antok went to oversee Blade training, and Regris dragged Keith back to the nest for cuddles. A varga after breakfast, Regris allowed Keith to go train.

"Do you want to come too? We could teach each other our techniques."

"Sure," Regris agreed. The two kits walked to the training hall together.

%%%

"Sir? Why are you overseeing the training session? I thought Leader Kolivan was supposed to be here," Ilun asked when Antok walked into the training hall.

Antok wanted to growl at this Blade in particular. Ilun didn't like Keith and wasn't afraid to let him know that he shouldn't even be there at the base. Antok glared at the Blade from behind his mask but couldn't keep the growl completely out of his voice. "Leader Kolivan is busy and requested that I cover the training sessions until his work is completed. Now, go."

As Antok watched Ilun join his fellow Blades, the second-in-command pulled out his data pad and typed a message to Kolivan informing him that he was overseeing training until he was back to normal.

%%%

Thace yawned as he sat in front of the communications terminal. It was boring, but he welcomed the change from his usual type of missions. Plus, it put him in close proximity to the med bay, where his mate worked. He could and did walk into the med bay and see Ulaz was just fine and even spent breaks with him. Their time undercover at Zarkon's high command was necessary but put a strain on them as they didn't see each other at all. After Ulaz released Shiro, it was even worse. He didn't even know whether Ulaz was okay or not.

Thace shook away thoughts of those times. He and his mate were safe and sound at headquarters with their pack. He was about to get up and check on Ulaz when a message came in. He sighed and thought, 'I guess I won't see Ulaz until later.'

"Headquarters, do you read? Over."

"This is headquarters. We are receiving you loud and clear. Over."

"Please inform Doctor Ulaz we are returning with his special delivery. We will dock within the varga. Over."

"Confirmed. Fly safely. Over and out." Thace grinned. It seemed he would get to see Ulaz after all. He walked out of the communications room and into the med bay. He looked around as he walked to his mate's office in case Ulaz was busy. Fortunately, the doctor was seated at his desk going over some files and frowning. Thace walked over and stroked his mate's headfur. "What's with the frown, Ulaz?"

"I'm just going over the samples I took from Kolivan this morning. I just wish I had the supplies I needed."

"Well, maybe it was good that I was in the communications room. I received a message for you. Your special delivery will be here within the varga."

Ulaz relaxed. "That is good news." He started purring as Thace nuzzled his neck. "I missed you, Thace."

"Me too."

"It's especially bad today. Two deca-phoebes ago, I released Shiro and had to go into hiding."

Thace gathered Ulaz into his arms. "After your special delivery comes in, you should take a break."

Ulaz nuzzled Thace. "My special delivery is what I need to examine to help Kolivan."

"What is it?"

"Our leader went on a mission against my orders recently, and when meeting with the planet's leaders, they gave him a strange tea. I have requested two Blades acquire this tea."

"I could stay here with you," Thace offered.

Ulaz hummed. "That would be nice."

Thace smiled. "Let me inform Antok and Kolivan about me staying with you instead of being in the communications room."

%%%

"Doctor Ulaz, here are the samples you requested."

"Thank you very much."

The other Blade left, and Ulaz brought the box into his office, where Thace had pulled up an extra chair next to Ulaz's. Ulaz sat down and opened the box, extracting a sealed cup of the liquid and a sealed package of the powder used to make the tea. Thace didn't speak while Ulaz was analyzing the tea. He simply sat next to him and kept an eye out for any frustration that might occur. Fortunately, Ulaz was a professional and knew exactly which compounds to look for. Unfortunately, he couldn't make a restorative right then and there, but at least he could tell everyone that Kolivan's predicament was only temporary. Ulaz sighed and settled into his chair with Thace wrapping his arms around him. He snagged his data pad and sent the message to everyone's data pad and spoke out loud to Thace. "I can make a restorative for Kolivan, but it will take a quintant. It should be ready by lunchtime tomorrow."

"After lunch, how about we go to the nest and cuddle while keeping the kits company?"

Ulaz said nothing but purred in agreement. Ulaz decided to stay in Thace's arms until lunch, provided no one came in injured.

%%%

Regris and Keith met Ulaz, Thace, and Antok in the mess hall. They filled up their plates, and Ulaz made a plate for Kolivan. The five Blades walked to Kolivan's office. Ulaz knocked on Kolivan's door. "Kolivan, can our pack and I come in?"

"Yes."

Keith was the one who opened the door since his hands were less empty than the rest. Everyone came in, and Antok, as the last one in, closed the door behind him. Kolivan was still sitting behind his desk. His red markings were just barely visible. Thace put down the plates he was carrying, causing the little leader to shift into a kneeling position. He watched as Ulaz laid out a few blankets and his kits put out the plates of food, including the two Thace had put on his desk. Thace and Ulaz sat down next to each other with Keith next to Thace and Regris next to Ulaz. Antok sat on Keith's other side and patted the spot next to him. "Come, 'Van. It is time for lunch."

Kolivan knew he had better join his pack or Antok was liable to pick him up and make him come over. He stood up and walked over to Antok's side. He sat down, leaning against Antok's side just a little. Antok didn't make any motion that he noticed Kolivan leaning against him. If he leaned a little further into the second-in-command by the end of lunch, Kolivan was all right with that.

Thace and Ulaz cleared the plates, while Keith and Regris went back to the nest for a nap. Antok looked at Kolivan, who was still sitting next to him. "Do you want to join them, 'Van?"

He shook his head. "No. I still have many reports to go through."

He stood up, stifling a yawn, and sat down behind his desk. He picked up his data pad and continued going through the reports. Antok shook his head and left the office, ensuring the door closed tightly behind him.

%%%

Kolivan shifted into a kneeling position. This body made doing his job difficult. However, he was determined to do his job whether or not he was in the body of a kit, but his body tired out faster than he realized, and he laid his head on the desk, still trying to go through reports. He let his eyes close, telling himself it was only for a couple of doboshes. However, a couple of doboshes passed, and Kolivan was fast asleep.

%%%

Antok was patrolling the corridors, making sure everyone was doing their jobs. So far everything was as it should be...only it wasn't. Their leader was in the body of a kit. It was only temporary, but he wasn't allowing himself to give in to his kit instincts. Antok allowed himself a grin. Kolivan was acting like Keith used to. Even now, their kit still only napped on a regular basis.

Antok passed by Kolivan's office and noticed that the light was still on. He opened the door and saw their little leader sleeping with his head on his desk. Antok scooped him up. Kolivan let out a small whine, causing Antok to cuddle him closer. "Come along, 'Van. You should nap in the nest."

Kolivan snuggled against his second-in-command's chest. He was warm and familiar. Antok carried him to their nest. He opened their door and entered the room. Thace and Ulaz looked up from where they were cuddling each other. "Antok, is he all right?"

Antok entered the nest and gently laid their leader in the small space between the two cuddling kits, who readjusted themselves in their sleep to cuddle him too. "He will be, Thace. I found him asleep in his office. He needs to nap like a real kit until this wears off."

A soft purr interrupted the conversation. The three adults looked over at the kits. All three of them were purring, including Kolivan. Antok looked back at the other two adults. "Are you two all right?"

"Yes. Two deca-phoebes ago I had to go into hiding," Ulaz replied, nuzzling Thace.

Antok nodded. He understood that. "Once you make the restorative, take a couple of quintants off and spend them with your mate."

"Thank you, Antok," Thace said before he started grooming Ulaz's headfur.

"It is no problem." The three adults went quiet after that, allowing the kits to rest.

%%%

Kolivan blinked blearily. Where was he? He lifted his head and recognized the nest. Why was he there when he was just in his office? The nest was empty save for Antok, who was on his data pad. "Antok?"

The second-in-command looked up. He smiled as he saw Kolivan was awake. "Good afternoon, 'Van."

"Why am I in the nest?"

"I found you asleep in your office, so I brought you back here to nap with our kits." Kolivan couldn't believe he had fallen asleep like a real kit. He slowly got up and tried to leave the nest, only to be stopped by Antok. "Where are you going, 'Van?"

"Back to my office," Kolivan answered like that should have been obvious.

"As long as you leave after dinner. Our pack will be eating with you again. Our kits enjoyed it immensely."

"I enjoyed it as well." Kolivan left after saying this softly. Antok smiled as he heard what the little leader said.

Antok exited the nest as well, going to the training hall, where their kits were. He watched as Keith and Regris sparred along with all the other Blades for the rest of the afternoon. When it was dinner time, Antok approached his kits. "Stop. It's time to eat, kits."

They met Thace and Ulaz in the mess hall and filled up their plates and an extra plate for Kolivan. The whole pack walked to Kolivan's office.

"Kolivan? Can we come in?" Keith asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes."

The entire pack entered the door with Antok being the last one in; he closed the door with his tail. They brought the plates over to the blankets that were still out from lunchtime. Thace and Ulaz were sitting next to each other again, but this time Keith was sitting next to Ulaz and Regris was sitting next to Thace. Antok sat next to Regris and patted the spot to his side again. "Come here, 'Van."

Kolivan didn't hesitate this time and sat down next to his second-in-command, leaning ever so slightly against him. Antok smiled and wrapped his tail around his waist.

Dinner was a quiet meal. Both Keith and Regris were tired after spending time in the training hall after their nap. Keith leaned against Ulaz's shoulder, his eyes half open. Ulaz looked at the half asleep kit on his shoulder and smiled. He carefully maneuvered him to lay across his lap. He gave little licks to his cheeks, eliciting a purr from him. "'Laz, I'm tired."

"I'll take you to the nest, kit. You can go to sleep early."

"Ulaz, I'm coming with you. This kit is already asleep." Thace stood up, holding Regris.

Antok grinned as he noticed Kolivan was in a similar state. "You go ahead. We'll be there shortly."

Ulaz and Thace left, carrying the kits back to the nest. Antok watched the little leader. He was pretty much asleep, so Antok carefully pulled Kolivan into his lap. He let Kolivan lie there and rest. He didn't know how long he was sitting there (it was a couple of vargas) before he tried to stand up with Kolivan in his arms; however, his movement woke the kit, who wriggled his way back to the floor. He started making his way back to his desk, making Antok growl.

Kolivan paused, hearing the growl. "Antok?"

"You are done working."

"I still have a few reports left."

"'Van, don't make this difficult."

"I'm not, Antok. I have to go through the rest of these reports and-" Kolivan was cut off by a timid knock on his office door. "Come in."

To their surprise, Keith walked in. His hair was mussed from sleeping, but his eyes were a bit red. "Kolivan?"

"What is it, kit?" Kolivan asked.

"I had a nightmare. Can you come back to the nest with me?"

It sounded awkward, because Keith didn't ever ask any of his pack members to cuddle him after a nightmare. He never had to ask. Someone was always there with the kit.

"Of course, kit. Let's go."

Keith had to admit this plan was ingenious. Regris was the one who came up with a way to get Kolivan to come to the nest. All Keith had to do was pretend he had a nightmare and go seek out Kolivan. The best (or worst, in Keith's opinion) thing was that Keith actually _had_ a nightmare, so he wasn't acting when he asked Kolivan to join him in the nest. While Kolivan was walking with Keith, Keith had to resist the urge to pick up the now younger kit and carry him to the nest. Fortunately, they made it to the nest without Keith picking up Kolivan. Keith laid down between the sleeping Regris and Kolivan, who was once again curled around Keith's head. Kolivan carded his claws through Keith's hair and softly purred to him. Keith's eyes slowly slid closed. Kolivan had every intention of slipping away after Keith fell asleep, but he was prevented from leaving due to the fact that somehow Keith had a death grip on his braid. Kolivan sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't leaving the nest. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Keith's hair, falling asleep soon after.

Antok, Thace, and Ulaz made it to the nest a varga after Keith and Kolivan had laid down. None of them wanted to disturb the kits, but they also didn't want them to be alone. All three of the kits were prone to nightmares, and as comforting as other kits were, sometimes a hug from someone bigger than you were was preferable, like a shield from whatever might harm you. The three adults entered the nest and curled around the kits, not quite sleeping but lightly dozing, which was fortunate as one of the kits was caught in the grip of a nightmare.

Kolivan twitched in his sleep, the twitching slowly becoming more and more constant. Fortunately, Keith's grip on his braid was loose, so it wasn't being pulled. The nightmare felt so real that it was eliciting kit responses from him. He whimpered softly at first, but soon it was loud enough to rouse the adults and the two other kits. Antok was the closest adult to Kolivan, so he reached out and petted Kolivan's headfur. He rumbled to him, trying to coax him awake. Kolivan's eyes flew open, and he sat up with a gasp. He looked over at Antok and reached for him.

Antok pulled Kolivan into his arms. The little leader buried his face in Antok's neck. The nightmare was horrible. He had been left alone; his entire pack gone. "It's okay, 'Van. We're all here."

Kolivan let out a distressed whine, a Galran kit noise they had only heard out of Keith once. The rest of the pack reacted immediately. They crowded around their leader, doting on him. Antok wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist before he let the kits pull him between them. Regris and Keith cuddled Kolivan, purring to him. Ulaz rubbed his back soothingly, while Thace nuzzled his head.

"Kolivan, you always tell me not to deny my kit instincts, so why are you doing that?" Keith asked.

"I'm not a kit," was the soft reply.

"At this moment, you are." Thace kept nuzzling Kolivan's head. "You need to give in to your kit instincts. The base will still be here when you are grown up again."

There were several doboshes that were filled with purrs and rumbles.

"Antok?" Kolivan looked at his second-in-command.

"Yes, 'Van?"

"You are in charge until further notice."

Antok plucked Kolivan out of their kits' grasp and nuzzled him. "Then, you need to act like a kit," he looked over at Keith, "and so do you, Keith."

Keith blushed and buried his face in Regris's chest. Regris gently tapped the top of Keiths head. "It's true, little brother. You only nap. Play fighting or even tumbling is vital to a kit's well-being."

"Then, when will I find time to train?" Keith asked.

Ulaz thwapped the top of Keith's head. "You train way too much, kit. Take some time and play with Regris and Kolivan."

Keith rubbed the top of his head. "Okay. Okay. I will."

"For now, we need to get back to sleep." Antok tucked Kolivan into his chest. "Sleep, Kolivan. I've got you, kit."

%%%

Ulaz awoke the next morning to the sight of Kolivan still cuddling with Antok and Regris and Keith cuddling each other. He grinned as he slowly slid out of the nest, getting ready for the day. He strapped his blade to his side when he heard a sleepy chirp. His head whipped to the side, looking at the nest and spotting Keith sitting up. He leaned back over and petted the kit's hair. "It's all right, kit. Go back to sleep. I'm just checking on the restorative. I will be back soon."

Keith nuzzled Ulaz's hand before he laid back down, snuggling against Regris. Ulaz made sure Keith went back to sleep and no one else woke up before he left. Just like he told Keith, he went to his office and checked on the progress of the restorative he was making for Kolivan. It had to sit for another varga before he added the last compound. He nodded and made his way to the mess hall and collected food for his entire pack. He packaged the food in containers that had lids and were easily stackable. Several Blades asked if he wanted or needed help, but he politely declined their help.

He carried the containers to the nest room and entered to see no one had woken up yet. He set the containers on the table and took off his blade before crawling back into the nest to cuddle with Thace. He told himself he was only going to close his eyes for a couple of doboshes, but he was so comfortable cuddled up against his mate that he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, the nest was mostly empty. Thace and himself were the only ones left there. Thace was on his data pad, setting it down when he saw Ulaz was awake. "Good morning, Ulaz."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Antok took the kits to the training deck after breakfast. He made a base wide announcement that training hall B was closed to all Blades until mid afternoon." Thace nuzzled Ulaz. "I let you sleep, because you needed it. I already added the last compound to the restorative. According to your notes, it needs to cool for another two vargas before the last step can be completed. That was one and a half vargas ago. I would have woken you up for the last step."

Ulaz nuzzled Thace. "You are so thoughtful. So, Antok took all three kits to training hall B? What are they doing there?"

"Tumbling and play fighting."

%%%

Keith grinned and flung himself at Regris's chest, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over his shoulders. Readjusting his body's position midair, Keith grabbed ahold of Regris's shoulders and tried to bring him down, using gravity to his advantage. It didn't work, but it did get him off balance. Keith landed behind the slightly older Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Regris's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

Regris turned around to face his brother again, his tail twitching in excitement. He flexed his claws in the other kit's direction again, growling playfully.

Keith ran at him again but was snagged by his tail and ended up on his back again. This time though Regris gently pounced on him, pinning him to the mat with his claws. He brought his tail up and proceeded to tickle Keith with it. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the tickling tail.

Through the entire play fight, Kolivan was sitting in Antok's lap, watching the two older kits having fun. He knew he had to wait his turn. Antok told him that he and Keith could tumble until lunch was ready, which was when the restorative would be ready.

"Okay...okay! Enough...Regris," Keith panted.

Regris stopped tickling his brother and helped him sit up. Once Keith caught his breath, Regris whispered into his ear, causing him to grin and nod. Regris left the padded mats and walked over to Antok and Kolivan. He patted Kolivan's head. "He's all yours."

Kolivan stood up, eagerly bounded over to Keith, who had stood up, and promptly tackled him. The two kits tumbled and wrestled each other, while Regris snuggled against Antok. The largest Galra looked from the tumbling kits to the kit at his side. "Are you tired, kit?"

"Yes. This morning started too early."

"Just rest then." Antok petted Regris's headfur, the kit purring in response.

A couple of vargas later, Antok's data pad chimed, indicating that he received a message. He looked at it and it read _'Restorative ready.'_

Antok looked up and called out, "'Van?"

Kolivan looked up at Antok, pausing from where he was tumbling with Keith. "Yes?"

"Ulaz finished the restorative a varga early." He noticed the way Kolivan's eyes darted over to Keith. "You don't have to take it right now, 'Van, if you want to play with Keith some more."

Kolivan nodded and continued tumbling with Keith. Antok smiled, watching two kits play. It was a surprise that Kolivan was finally enjoying being a kit, which in turn helped Keith get in tune with his own kit instincts. Antok sent a reply to Ulaz. It read ' _Bring it and lunch to the nest. I will bring the kits when they are done playing._ '

Antok settled back to watch the two youngest kits play and waited for them to tire themselves out, which didn't take long. Both Keith and Kolivan dragged themselves over to Antok, who smiled and picked up both kits, holding one in each arm. Regris was draped over his back and was held in place by Antok's tail. Antok was glad he was strong or carrying all three kits back to the nest would be impossible. He entered their nest room and deposited the mostly asleep kits in their nest.

Ulaz and Thace had brought lunch and Kolivan's restorative to the nest room and had set them on the table. Antok, Ulaz, and Thace made the kits wake up enough to eat. Ulaz also made Kolivan drink the restorative before allowing him to nap with Regris and Keith.

During the usual post lunch nap, the restorative took effect. Kolivan was back to normal but was still sleeping with his kits as Ulaz had added a sedative-hypnotic. The doctor wanted to make sure that Kolivan stayed asleep until the restorative took effect.

When Keith and Regris woke up, they noticed they were curled up with an adult Kolivan. While they would miss playing with another kit, they were glad their leader was back to normal. Kolivan cracked an eye open and tugged the kits closer to him. "Get some more rest, kits. We had a busy morning."

Keith grabbed Kolivan's braid. "Then, you are getting rest too."

"Of course, kit."

Regris and Keith snuggled against their leader and went back to sleep, happy in the knowledge that everything was back to normal.

Fin


End file.
